


Helena

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, i dunno some other stuff too i guess, selfcest, silicone bra inserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Helena

Richard didn’t expect a trip to the Nothing. He was only taking a quick nap before his date with Sebastian tonight (they were going to the movies). 

There was someone else there. He didn’t recognize her and Jim was still with him so he didn’t panic.

“He name is… Ah, I don’t know yet,” Jim said.

“Helena,” she giggled and held out a hand. Richard shook it. Her skin was soft. She had pale hair, nearly white. It looked liked it was bleached but somehow Richard knew it was natural. Her hair was straight and her eyes were dark. 

“What are you doing here?” Richard asked, not accusatory, just curious. She shrugged. 

“Jim wanted me for something. He wants me to shag you.”

“Oh,” Richard said and looked helplessly at Jim. “C-can we get a few drinks or something first?”

Helena laughed. “We can later, if Jim says it’s alright.” They both turned to him and he nodded.

“She’s going to need to take over for a while to help me with some work that I’m doing,” Jim explained, stepping forward, running a hand along her side. “Gorgeous, isn’t she?”

“She has our face.”

“Of course, darling,” Jim giggled. “We look feminine enough.”

Richard stared at where the ground should be. “I don’t want to be a girl,” he mumbled, not sure how Jim would be doing this. 

“Oh don’t worry, we’ll be fine,” Jim said and pulled Richard so one hand was around Helena’s waist, wone around Richard’s. “You’ll be with me the whole time, darling. It’ll be amazing, I might put in the effort to making the Nothing a bedroom with some lovely toys for us.”

Richard swallowed but moved closer to Jim regardless.

—-

There was a woman on their couch. Sebastian checked the door, it had been locked. None of the windows were open or cracked. No alarms had been tripped. Sebastian eyes her warily.

“Jim let me in,” she explained, twirling blond hair around he fingers. She had gorgeous legs. She was wearing a sweatshirt and a short skirt, her legs spread though the view wasn’t as spectacular since she was wearing leggings too.

“I’m Helena Trainer,” the woman said and giggled. Her voice sounded a bit too high and forced but Sebastian wasn’t one to question it. “And you’re Sebastian, right? Sebastian Moran?”

“Why did he send you?” Sebastian snapped suddenly, grabbing his gun from the kitchen drawers and training it to Helena’s face.

“He and Richie had to go out and he sent me to give you a bit of fun,” Helena giggled, completely unphased by the gun. Sebastian lowered it a bit, taking a cautious step forward, looking at her. 

“He left a note if you’d like. Said there was something special, it’s coded. I don’t really understand it.” Helena ruffled in her bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it to Sebastian. Sebastian took it, opened it and saw some algebra problems and other jumbled letter. He recognized it but he knew it would take a few hours if he actually wanted to decode it.

“Seems let,” Sebastian said and sat next to Helena. “Why you?”

“No idea,” Helena giggled and pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s mouth. It was a soft kiss, gentle and feminine. She smelled like perfume and body wash. Flowery and sweet. Sebastian moaned and kissed back. Her tongue taset like mint and she was so small in his arms.

Abruptly, Helena stopped and looked at Sebastian. She looked different now, the way  her shoulders were, how her legs weren’t crossed daintily at the ankles anymore.

“Did I fool you?” Jim asked, tugging the sweatshirt off and tugging silicone bra inserts out of his shirt. “Bloody hell these things are useless.”

Sebastian glared and stood silently, moving into his room.

“You helped a lot, thanks Basher,” Jim called after him. “I’ll have Richie home in time for your date, I promise!”


End file.
